Uzumaki Hayate - Deceased
''' Character First Name' Hayate 'Character Last Name' Uzumaki 'IMVU Username' HayateFuma 'Nickname (optional) Haya, Little Wind (When he was younger) '''Age 18 'Date of Birth' 12/28/182 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Amegakurian 'Height' 6'3 'Weight' 177 lbs 'Hair Colour' Black with red streaks 'Hair Style' Long, often worn loose but sometimes worn in a ponytail. 'Eye Colour' Dark Grey 'Blood Type' AB + 'Occupation' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos' The kanji for 'Truth' on his left shoulder and 'Pain' across the left side of his chest. 'Distingushing Features' Hayate is never seen without an eyeband protector covering his right eye. The main reason for this is that his right eye is in a constant state of Mangekyō and controls his ability of Amaterasu. Hayate keeps this eye protected as to not inadvertently release the black flames except for when necessary, at which point he will raise the band. 'Family' Uzumaki Kagato (Father, 32) Uzumaki Kiyomi (Mother, 30) Uzumaki Toshiko (Sister, 17) Uzumaki Akemi (Sister, 16) Uzumaki Ichigo (Brother, 10) 'Affiliation' Amegakure 'Relationship Status' Single. 'Personality' Hayate, while not a hostile person, will not place his trust in anyone until they have proven their loyalty. Having witnessed the death of a true friend as a result of what he sees as his own failings, he is a rather quiet and withdrawn character, usually speaking only when spoken to and even then not saying much. Possessing a similar intelligence to his parents, he prefers to closely analyse the given situation and his surroundings before making a decision. Although seemingly withdrawn, he is fiercely loyal to Amegakure and especially towards his family, and if provoked, is a force to be reckoned with. 'Behaviour' Ususally displaying well thought out and intelligent behaviour, Hayate has been known to act irrationally and out of character on several occasions, often when a situation has called for immediate action. His every move is often calculated but when he has to act on the spot, he makes up his choices on the fly. His behaviour can seem cold to those who first meet him but on the whole, he considerate of others. Some consider him odd in the way that he does not wear the traditonal open toed shoes of a ninja, instead preferring closed shoes. 'Nindo ' 'We are eternal. All this pain is an illusion.' 'Summoning' Jin - A hunting hawk who Hayate sends out to scout the area, having trained him to alert Hayate of enemies or unknown presences. 'Bloodline/Clan' Uchiha clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan now scattered through out.They are exceptionally talented and battle-oriented.The Uchiha were famous for their powerful chakra, exceptionally strong techniques, and natural aptitude for anything combat-related. The clan possessed an innate aptitude for Fire Release nature transformation, with even the youngest of members able to use it from just observation.The Uchiha clan were most feared for their powerful Sharingan, a kekkei genkai which gives them the ability to see the "colors" of chakra, allowing them to analyse and copy their opponent's skills, along with a number of other abilities. Uzumaki clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms.Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. 'Ninja Class ' Jounin''' ' (上忍, ''Jōnin; Literally meaning "High Ninja") are generally highly-experienced shinobi with great individual skill who serve as military captains. They are often sent on A-rank missions, and experienced jōnin may even be sent on S-rank missions (which are considered to be the greatest difficulty). It is not unusual for jōnin to go on missions alone. Jōnin are generally able to use at least two types of elemental chakra, some genjutsu, and above average taijutsu skills. 'Element One' Fire Release (火遁, Katon) is one of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. 'Element Two' Lightning Release (雷遁, Raiton) is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. 'Advanced Element' Plasma Release (Purton) the Element of the Sun as it is refered to is a potent mix of Fire then Lightning chakra that allows one to create a substance that has the brightness and burning power of the Sun... burns from this substance are extremely painful and are not wholly healable for people who are lucky, or unlucky enough to survive an assault by users of this formidable element. It is rumored that this element is the end result of the Uchiha Bloodlines abilities in chakra formation but that rumor is to date unconfirmed 'Kekkai Genkai' Sharingan' - ' (写輪眼; Literally meaning "Copy Wheel Eye", Meaning "Mirror Wheel Eye") is a Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai, which appears in some members of the Uchiha clan. It is one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"), along with the Byakugan and the Rinnegan. The Sharingan is also called "Heaven's Eye" (天眼, Tengan), because of the many abilities it grants the user. Tobirama Senju defines it as the "eye that reflects feelings". Mangekyō Sharingan - '(万華鏡写輪眼; Literally meaning "Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye"), noted to be the "heavenly eyes that see the truth of all of creation without obstruction" (天壌の理を掌握せし瞳,''tenjō no kotowari wo shōaku seshi hitomi), is an advanced form of the Sharingan that has only been activated by a handful of Uchiha. '''Weapon of choice 3 Ninjato in total, one a single, named Onikisu Akuma (Onyx Demon), and the other a dual set of ninjato from Hayate's father, Tsukihachisu (Twin Moon Lotus) 'Strengths' Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Kenjutsu 'Weaknesses' Impatientce Medical Jutsu Shurikenjustsu Use of Mangekyō Chakra colour Crimson. 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' 6 Kunai - 12 Single Ninjato - 6 Dual Ninjato - 12 6 Standard Shuriken - 9 3 Black Eggs - 15 Total: 54 Pieces 'Jutsu List' Ninjutsu - Fire Release: ' Fire Breath Flame Bullet Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Ash Pile Burning Great Dragon Fire Technique Intelligent Hard Work Running Fire Roaring Flame Sphere Great Fireball Technique Flame Flower Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Mist Blaze Dance Technique Blazing Palm Technique Exploding Tag Technique Amaterasu Amaterasu: Flame Wrapping Fire '''Ninjutsu - Lightning Release: ' Tornado Lightning Chidori Chidori Sword Lightning Cutter Lightning Release Armour Guillotine Drop Lightning Panther Lightning Ball Four Pillar Bind Lightning Needles Thunder Strike Electromagnetic Murder Lightning Beast Running Technique Thunderclap '''Ninjutsu - Water Release: Water Clone Technique Water Prison Technique Water Wall Water Fang Bullet Water Whip Water Wave Palm Ninjutsu - Plasma Release: ' Plama Blast Plasma Ball Plasma Barrier Etheral Bind Plasma Launch Coming of the Lightning Fire Phoenix Technique. '''Genjutsu: ' False Surroundings Technique Double Flase Surroundings Technique Replacement Technique Shadow Clone Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change Tsukuyomi '''Taijutsu: Izuna Drop Lariat Rising Dragon Kick Dynamic Entry Amegakure Whirlwind Fist Slam Palm Crusher Elbow Heaven Collapse Flying Swallow Multiple Connecting Kicks Demon Slayer Axe Kick Mountain Crusher Lion Combo Fuinjutsu: Memory Erasing Seal Contract Seal Finger Carving Seal Lightning Flash Blade Creation Kenjutsu: Cloud-Style Flame Beheading Dance of the Crescent Moon Heaven's Needle Barrage Dance of the Genji Fangs of Lightning Iaido Vacuum Sword Shurikenjutsu: Blazing Shuriken Explosive Blades 'Allies' Amegakure Uzumaki Kagato Uzumaki Kiyomi Uzumaki Toshiko Uzumaki Akemi Takahashiryu Zai 'Enemies' Enemies of Amegakure 'Background Information' Hayate was born in the year 182 AN, 182 years after Naruto's death to Kagato Uzumaki, the Kage of Amegakure, and his wife Kiyomi. As the first child, he was raised as the heir to his father but swiftly joined soon after his birth by the second child of the family, Toshiko. Before even reaching the age of two, annother arrival came, Akemi, another sister. Growing up in Amegakure however was not an idyllic childhood, for the place was always full of conflict, stife and turmoil. At the age of 6, Hayate joined the Amegakure academy, and showed much promise, graduating at the age of 10 due to his natural intelligence and will to succeed. During his time at the academy, his mother also gave birth once again when he was 8, to a boy she called Ichigo. Thrilled to finally have a brother, Hayate doted on the baby. From then on, he became a Genin and was partnered with Hayate and Aoki Fuma, a set of twins a year older than himself, and assigned to the then Jounin Zai Takahashiryu, a good friend of his father's. On one of their first missions, things turned ungly when they were meant to deliver a package to a village several hours away. Several assassins, including two missing-nin from a neighbouring village ambushed the four in order to claim the package. One of the assassins mananged to get hold of the young Uzumaki, at which point his mother's Uchiha inherited Sharingan came into activation. The ambush party were finally defeated and the package delivered, as Hayate ventured to learn more and improve his control over his Kekkai Genkai. By the age of 13, he and the Fuma twins had been promoted to Chuunins, Hayate given his advanced Ninjutsu and Taijutsu skills. Zai still remained with them throughout the process, as they accumulated more missions, and Hayate advanced in unlocking his Sharingan, having gained full control over it by the time he was 16, activating all three tomoe. It was also at that age the three were promoted to Jounins, having shown advanced aptitude in everything from Ninjutsu to Leadership Skills. However, it was to be short lived. The three were sent on a mission to protect a foreign dignitary from a group of missing-nin. They set out expecting to face difficulty but were confident in their abilities. Upon finding the official, they began to escort him to his village when the group was ambushed by the missing-nin, three of which were incredibly dangerous S-Rank criminals unexpectedly. Hayate and his companions, despite their abilities were easily outnumbered and captured. The criminals executed the dignitary before turning their sights on the three Amegakure ninjas. Noting that the Uzumaki boy carried Sharingan, they planned to sell him for a fortune, or at least his eyes, leaving him for last. He was forced to watch as they brutally tortured and killed the Fuma twins, the horrific experience activating his Mangekyō and unleashing his Amaterasu so violently that it would not cease. Covering his right eye with his forehead protector, he finally saw that the entire area had been levelled beyond repair, and all the enemy lay dead. Granting Hayate and Aoki a proper funeral on a hilltop, he bid his friends goodbye as he headed for home. Upon his return home, he was offered a job to train teams of Genin, which he took up, taking on his first team and succesfully raising them to Chuunin level. He now waits for a new team, and a new task to prove himself. 'Theme Song' Bring On The Rain - Breed 77 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))